


Tied Up and Desperate

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Boners, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Shibari, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Tied Up and Desperate

“You are sure into some weird shit,” Otabek chuckled as he tightened the final rope around Yuri's middle.

Yuri moaned before answering, the last knot sitting right over his bulging bladder and tormenting him in the best way. “Mm,” he murmured, “I guess I am.”

Otabek knelt in front of Yuri, admiring his work. He ran his fingers over Yuri's abdomen slightly, smiling when Yuri flinched at the touch. “Really need to go, don't you, Yuri?”

Yuri bit down on his lower lip, nodding. “Yes, Beka.”

“Well you need to hold it for me,” he replied smoothly. “You don't piss until I say it's alright; got it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Yes what?”

Yuri's chest filled with warmth and butterflies. Otabek had remembered his special request for the scene. “Yes, sir.”

“Much better.” Otabek ran the back of his fingers over Yuri's cheek in a soft caress as he stood, leaning up against the wall and staring down at Yuri. “How much did you drink for me, pet?”

Yuri licked his lips as he began to list off what he'd consumed- “two bottles of water, a coffee, and a Gatorade”- all of which were now straining to be released. And Yuri was loving every second of the feeling.

“That's a lot, baby.” Otabek came forward again, trailing his fingers over Yuri's knotted chest. “So much.”

His fingers trailed lower- over Yuri's ribs, down to his navel. Yuri gasped as they came to the sensitive skin over his bladder, already tortured by his tight binds. They stopped there, sliding softly over the taut skin.

“And it's all right here,” Otabek finished belatedly. His fingers drummed the skin lightly, creating tiny ripples inside Yuri that made him pant from the effort of holding back the flood. “What would happen if I pressed down, Yuri?”

“I would piss,” Yuri blurted out.

Otabek furrowed his brow. “You have one chance to change your answer,” he whispered.

Yuri swallowed, tempted not to just to receive whatever “punishment” Otabek was willing to dole out. “I would t-try and hold it for you, sir.”

Otabek hummed, sliding his hand down to Yuri's hip and gripping his hip bone. “You would try, hmm?”

“Yes, sir.”

Every second waiting for Otabek’s response was torment. Yuri's cock was half-hard and dripping what he _hoped_ was precum. The tip burned, piss pressing behind it and trying to release.

“My good boy,” Otabek finally praised. “My good boy would try and hold it for me.”

Yuri nodded eagerly, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Unfortunately, he released something _else_ with it. Whimpering, Yuri jerked his hips the best he could in Otabek’s grasp, trying to stop the trickle in its tracks.

Otabek tsked at the dark spot that appeared on Yuri's tight briefs, no bigger than a quarter. “Are you having an accident, Yuri?”

“N-no, sir.” 

That one trickle had left his bladder pulsating, begging to rid itself of everything else stored inside. Yuri's breath grew heavy and quick, and he jerked his hips. Instead of relieving the urge, it only made the knots over his stomach dig in deeper, causing another short leak.

“Oh, Yuri.”

Yuri was sure he face was as hot and wrecked as he felt. He couldn't stop his hips if he tried. Spurts were escaping whether he stayed still or wriggled- the squirming and binds giving him a catch 22. He moaned, still trying his best to hold it in as his briefs became more and more saturated.

“Baby, you look so fucked like this. To think that I can get you so wrecked just by filling you up and binding you.”

Yuri groaned, nodding. He parted his lips, whimpering at Otabek with fluttering lashes. “Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?”

“Please k-kiss me, sir.”

A kiss would end their game. He was already sitting in a small puddle, and his bladder was still bursting. He whimpered again as Otabek obliged him, cupping his cheek and pressing their lips together lightly. He simultaneously moved his hand between them, pressing down on Yuri's bladder.

Yuri moaned into Otabek’s mouth as the uncontrollable torrent began, splattering loudly into the puddle he had begun to create. His bladder pulsed as it emptied, and Yuri shuddered with the force of the stream.

When he was finally finished, their lips parted. Yuri went limp, resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Bekaaaaa…” he whined.

Otabek chuckled softly, reaching behind him to untie his binds. “Let's get you untied and cleaned up so I can take care of you, okay?”

Yuri smiled, nodding. Otabek always gave him what he needed.


End file.
